Usagi-san, mi nuevo amor
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Misaki está apunto de cumplir los dieciocho y desde hace siete meses vive con otro hombre. Un día vuelve a la casa de su hermano a pedirle que le deje quedarse unos días viviendo con él, pero la persona que le abre la puerta es un famoso escritor.
1. Chapter 1

**Akihiko**

Desde que su hermano pequeño se había mudado con un amigo, iba mucho a casa de Takahiro ya que se sentía solo. Creo que su hermano se llamaba Misaki, aunque no estoy seguro, muchas veces cuando me habla de él no le hago mucho caso, en fin, Misaki hacía siete meses que se había mudado porque, según él, Takahiro necesitaba un poco de intimidad.

Llamé como siempre al timbre y en segundos Takahiro me abrió la puerta. Como es costumbre mía lo abracé bien fuerte.

-Akihiko, no hace falta que seas tan apasionado.- Dijo Takahiro riendo, siempre es así de inocente.-¿Te quieres quedar a cenar?

-Por supuesto.- Siempre que tenía ocasión me quedaba casi toda la noche en su casa.

-Pues voy a preparar la cena.- Dijo Takahiro entrando en la cocina. En ese momento llamaron al timbre.-¿Puedes abrir tu?

-No hay problema.- Me dirigí a la puerta deseando que fuera alguien que se haya equivocado y no una visita, solo quería pasar tiempo a solas con él. Nada más abrir vi a la persona que me iba a cambiar la vida, pero yo todavía no lo sabía.- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Misaki Takahashi.- Me dijo el niño que se encontraba delante de mí. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, pero estaban algo rojos e hinchados, parecía como si hubiera estado llorando. En ese momento deseé hacer sufrir a la persona que había causado que llorara.-¿Está mi hermano en casa?

-Sí, está cocinando.- Le dije y me hice a un lado para que pasara. Se metió en la cocina y yo le seguí sin poder apartar la vista de él.

-Nii-chan, ¿te importa que me quede unos días contigo?- Preguntó Misaki apenado, seguro que no quería causarle molestias a su hermano mayor.

-Misaki, que sorpresa verte.- Dijo Takahiro abrazando a su hermano.- Claro que te puedes quedar, ¿pero a pasado algo?

-No, no es nada, nii-chan, solo quería pasar unos días contigo.- Este niño miente muy mal, fue lo primero que pensé, y el inocente de Takahiro se lo cree todo.

-Muy bien, pues quédate el tiempo que quieras.- Dijo Takahiro.

Nos sentamos a cenar todos juntos. Takahiro y yo conversábamos animadamente, pero Misaki estaba cabizbajo y no decía nada. De repente le sonó el móvil.

-¿No vas a contestar?- Le preguntó Takahiro.

-Es de mala educación contestar mientras estamos en la mesa.- Dijo Misaki.

-A nosotros no nos importa.- Le dije a Misaki y se levantó para ir a hablar fuera. Pasaron un par de minutos y como vi que no volvía le dije a Takahiro que iba al baño. Misaki estaba en un pasillo hablando, tenía la voz entrecortada y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Me escondí detrás de una puerta para que no me viera.

-No, ya estoy harto de todo.- Le dijo Misaki a la persona con la que estaba hablando.- No voy a volver, esto no es una relación ni es nada.- Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, le debía estar hablando su pareja o expareja.- No me vengas con esas porque siempre es lo mismo…Yo te quiero mucho, pero me tratas muy mal y yo ya no aguanto más.- Otro silencio, pero este fue más corto.- Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a volver, ya estoy cansado de tus burlas y tus indiferencias.- Una vez más, silencio.- No, no es solo por eso, es por todo. Cuando no es una cosa es la otra. Déjame de una vez, no voy a volver contigo nunca más. ¡TE ODIO, YUKI!- Y colgó.

Yo volví al comedor e hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada de esa conversación, pero estuve el resto de la cena pensando en ese maldito Yuki, no sabía quien era pero le odiaba por haberle hecho llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

** Misaki**

Después de discutir con mi Yuki por teléfono cogí las maletas y me fui de esa casa. Aunque lo quería mucho ya no aguantaba más, sé que él en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me quiere un poco o eso es lo que quiero pensar.

Estos siete meses han sido muy raros, no me arrepiento de haber vivido todo lo que he vivido con ese rubio orgulloso, pero si me arrepiento de cómo ha acabado. Con una nota, así es como ha acabado mi relación con Yuki. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de decírselo a la cara, soy un maldito cobarde.

Cuando me cansé de estar sentado en el banco de un parque junto con mis maletas decidí volver a casa de mi hermano. No estuvo bien lo que le hice a mi hermano, me convencí de que él debía tener su espacio pero en verdad lo había dejado solo. He sido un mal hermano, mi nii-chan no se lo merece.

Y ahí estaba, en la puerta de mi antigua casa intentando llamar al timbre. No me atrevía a llamar, sabía que mi hermano me dejaría quedarme con él pero no quería que se enterara de lo de Yuki. Nii-chan cree que he estado compartiendo piso con un compañero de mi escuela, pero en realidad he estado viviendo con el famoso Eiri Yuki.

Sin darme cuenta habían salido las lágrimas otra vez, me las limpié con la manga de mi camisa y llamé al timbre. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió pero no me había abierto mi hermano.

-¿Quién eres?- Me preguntó después de mirarme de arriba a bajo. Menudo descarado, esa era mi casa y me pregunta quien soy.

-Soy Misaki Takahashi, ¿está mi hermano en casa?- Le pregunté esperando que me dijera que sí.

-Sí, está cocinando.- Se hizo a un lado para que pasara y me metí en la cocina mientras el extraño me seguía.

-Nii-chan, ¿te importa que me quede unos días contigo?- Le pregunté apenado, ni siquiera le había saludado y yo ya le había soltado la bomba.

-Misaki, que sorpresa verte.- Me abrazó, después de todo me abraza, tengo un hermano que no me lo merezco.-Claro que te puedes quedar, ¿pero ha pasado algo?

-No, no es nada, nii-chan, solo quería pasar unos días contigo.- Aunque parezca mentira se lo creyó.

-Pues muy bien, quédate el tiempo que quieras.- Me dijo nii-chan sonriendo.

Mientras cenábamos intenté prestar atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo mi nii-chan y el extraño de su amigo, pero solo podía pensar en Yuki. De repente me sonó el móvil, seguro que era él.

-¿No vas a contestar?- Me preguntó Nii-chan.

-Es de mala educación contestar mientras estamos en la mesa.- Dije aunque los modales en la mesa me daban muy igual.

-A nosotros no nos importa.- Me dijo ese tal Akihiko, se podría haber callado. Me levanté y me fui a un pasillo más alejado, era hora de enfrentar a Yuki.

-Moshi moshi.

-_Misaki, ¿lo de la nota va en serio?_-Me preguntó Yuki con su sensual voz.

-Sí.- Le contesté con voz ronca.

-_Por favor, vuelve._- Me dijo algo triste, eso era raro en él, normalmente no tenía emociones.

-Esta vez no.- Intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero dolía.

-_No me dejes._- Me dijo pero yo no le dije nada.-_ Iré a por ti._

-No, ya estoy harto de todo.-Exploté.

-_Haré lo que me pidas pero vuelve._- Me dijo haciendo que mi pecho doliera.

-No voy a volver, esto no es una relación ni es nada.- Ahora que había avanzado tanto no era momento de echarme atrás.

_-Seré mejor persona por ti._

-No me vengas con esas porque siempre es lo mismo…Yo te quiero mucho, pero me tratas muy mal y yo ya no aguanto más.- Esto ya era definitivo, se había acabado Yuki y Misaki para siempre.

-_Cambiaré._- Me dijo en un susurro.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a volver, ya estoy cansado de tus burlas y tus indiferencias.

-_Sé que soy muy mal novio, pero si me ayudas podré ser más comprensivo y cariñoso. No creo que acabe abrazándote a todas horas, pero seguro que algún te quiero acabará saliendo. Por favor, vuelve. No volveré a ignorarte y a tratarte mal._

_-_No, no es solo por eso, es por todo. Cuando no es una cosa es la otra. Déjame de una vez, no voy a volver contigo nunca más. ¡TE ODIO, YUKI!- Le grité y me pareció oír que lloraba, pero seguro que eran imaginaciones mías.

Fui al baño para lavarme la cara, durante la conversación telefónica con Yuki se habían escapado algunas lágrimas. Volví al comedor donde estaban los dos y me senté como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Nii-chan.- Dije con voz temblorosa, ahora ya era definitivo.

-¿Qué, Misaki? ¿Ocurre algo?- Me preguntó preocupado y vi como Akihiko ponía toda su atención en mi.

-¿Puedo volver a vivir contigo?- Le pregunté.- Sé que tienes novia y yo puedo ser una molestia…

-Esta es tu casa, Misaki.- Me interrumpió mi hermano.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con tu amigo?

-Nada importante.- Dije mientras observaba mi cena, apenas había comido.

-Si no fuera importante no te hubieras ido de esa casa.- Dijo el amigo de mi hermano, me hubiera gustado meterle un zapato en la boca.

-Es complicado compartir casa con otra persona.- Dije mirándole mal.

-¿Cómo te va en los estudios?- Me alegraba que Nii-chan hubiera cambiado de tema, pero podría haber elegido otro. Yo no dije otro solo suspiré.-Creo que necesitas un profesor particular.

-Pues no me vendría mal.- Dije. Yuki me podría haber ayudado, pero nunca tenía tiempo.

-Yo podría darte clases.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Eso sería genial.- Dijo Takahiro alegre.

-No quiero ser una molestia para Akihiko-san.- Dije, no aguantaría a ese hombre ni aunque me pagaran.

-Solo eres una molestia si me sigues llamando así.- Me dijo y mi móvil volvió a sonar, miré la pantalla y colgué enseguida, no quería volver a hablar con él.

-¿Cuándo empezamos con las clases, Usagi-san?


	3. Chapter 3

**Akihiko**

Hacia dos semanas que había conocido a Misaki, ya no pensaba en Takahiro, ahora tenía otro motivo de ojos verdes para ir todos los días a esa casa. Ese día llegué más pronto de lo normal porque a esa hora solía estar Misaki solo.

Estaba llegando al portal cuando vi a un rubio salir corriendo de la casa, para mi desgracia no pude verle la cara. Llamé a la puerta y me abrió Misaki.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS Y NO VUELVAS!- Me gritó Misaki llorando.- Oh…Usagi-san…perdón te que confundido con otra persona.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle. Me negó con la cabeza y volvió a llorar pero esta vez más fuerte. Yo no sabía que hacer, solo quería hacer sufrir al culpable de esto, por eso solo pude abrazarle. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio mientras nos abrazabamos hasta que decidí romperlo.-No tardará en volver tu hermano del trabajo, será mejor que entremos dentro y te laves la cara o Takahiro se preocupará.

No dijo nada, solo entró en la casa y se metió en el baño. Me empecé a preocupar cuando vi que pasaban los minutos y no salía.

-Misaki, ¿ocurre algo?- Menuda pregunta más tonta le acababa de hacer, era evidente que ocurría algo.- ¿Por qué no sales?

-No puedo parar de llorar.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada haciendo que algo dentro de mi doliera.

-No sé que es lo que ha pasado, pero estoy seguro de que se puede solucionar y si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy.- Le dije deseando que me contara quien era ese hombre rubio. Misaki abrió la puerta del baño para dejarme pasar. Estaba metido en la bañera acurrucado en una esquina, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.-Me han dicho que hay que llenarla de agua.

-Yo le quería.- Fue lo que me dijo sin levantar la cabeza de sus rodillas.- Él dice que me quiere…pero yo no me lo creo.

-¿De quien hablas?- Le pregunté arrodillándome en el suelo para quedarme a la misma altura que él.

-De mi Yuki.- Mi corazón se hizo pedazos al oír ese "mi".-Yo le quería…

-¿Ya no le quieres?- Le pregunté deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Lo amo.- Tocado y hundido, así era como me sentía.

-Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, quiero ayudarte.- No sabía muy bien si quería oír la historia, pero la curiosidad me pudo.

-Te la contaré con una condición.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación.-No le cuentes nada de esto a mi Nii-chan.

-Seré una tumba.

-Hace ocho meses vivía en esta casa, por ese entonces yo me sentía muy solo.- Me comenzó a explicar.- No le echo la culpa a Nii-chan ni nada de eso, pero él siempre estaba trabajando y yo me quedaba como ahora, solo.

Un día decidí salir a dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo, comencé a caminar y sin darme cuenta me había alejado demasiado de la casa. Como ya era muy tarde para volver caminando decidí coger el metro, me sé los horarios del metro de memoria y uno pasaría en cinco minutos, por eso comencé a correr para no perderlo. Iba tan concentrado en llegar a tiempo que me choque con alguien.

A primera vista ese alguien me dio bastante miedo, llevaba traje y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Me dijo de todo por ir distraído.- Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Intenté levantarme, ya que me había caído, pero tenía un pie torcido.

Él me dijo que había aparcado cerca de aquí y, aunque según él no me lo merecía, me vendaría el pie en su casa. Todavía no sé porque le dije que sí, es peligroso ir a casa de un desconocido, pero yo fui. Me vendó el pie y me trajo hasta mi casa. Al día siguiente volví a su casa y el otro, y el otro, y el otro, y sin darme cuenta acabé metido en su cama.

-¿Por qué fuiste tantas veces a su casa?- Le pregunté, no me había gustado nada eso de la cama.

-Porque me enamoré de él nada más chocarme.- Me aclaró y de fondo se escuchó la puerta, Takahiro acababa de llegar y era mejor para todos terminar con la conversación. Ya sabía suficiente y no quería saber más, mi corazón no lo aguantaría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misaki**

Desde que había vuelto a la casa de Nii-chan todos los días hacía lo mismo. Por las mañanas me quedaba solo en casa, ya que estaba de vacaciones, haciendo los quehaceres de la casa y pasaba las tardes en compañía de Usagi-san que ya no me caía tan mal, aunque se notaba que había sido un niño mimado.

Ese día llamaron a la puerta mientras tendía la ropa en la terraza. Debí suponer que era Yuki, ya que hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de él, pero no lo hice y fui a abrir la puerta. Nada más abrirla se abalanzó sobre mi dándome un abrazo, sin poder evitarlo nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Misaki, te necesito, no soy nada sin ti.- Me dijo Yuki sin soltarme.

-Te dije que no iba a volver.- Esto estaba siendo más doloroso que la charla por teléfono.

-Por favor, hablemos, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.- Dijo Yuki con paciencia. Me cogió de la mano y con una delicadeza inusual en él me llevó hasta el salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá y quedamos en silencio.- He hecho tantas cosas mal que no sé exactamente por cual te has enfadado.

-¿De verdad que no lo sabes?- Le pregunté enfadado, ni siquiera sabía por qué habíamos peleado.

-Me dijiste que era porque no te hacía caso.- Me dijo Yuki.

-¿No recuerdas que pasó el día que me fui?- Pregunté.

-Discutimos, pero eso lo hacíamos a diario.- Dijo Yuki.- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre esa vez y las otras?

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdas.- Dije comenzando a llorar, Yuki inmediatamente me rodeó con su brazo para que llorara en su pecho pero yo de un manotazo lo aparté.-¿QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE QUE PASÓ? ¿O NO HACE FALTA?-Dije gritando de repente, me cabreaba que no se acordara.

**_Flash back_**

_-Yuki, mi vida, ya he vuelto.- Dijo el castaño entrando en la lujosa casa.-Voy a decírselo a nii-chan._

_-¿Si?- Dijo Yuki sin levantar la vista del nuevo libro que se acababa de comprar._

_-Sí, ya lo he decidido.- Dijo Misaki alegre.- Le voy a contar que eres mi novio._

_-¿De verdad?- Dijo Yuki sin dejar de leer._

_-Lo nuestro es algo muy bonito, se nota que nos queremos mucho y eso es lo importante. No importa lo que digan, además, estoy seguro de que a Nii-chan no le va a importar mucho.- Dijo Misaki sentándose al lado de su pareja.-Puede que al principio le extrañe nuestra relación, ya que eres mayor que yo y encima eres hombre, pero al final lo entenderá._

_-Eso es fantástico.- Dijo Yuki sin cambiar su expresión._

_-Lo sé, la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso.- Confesó Misaki sonrojado._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer para cenar?- Preguntó Yuki cerrando el libro que se había leído en una tarde._

_-¿Lo preguntas porque quieres que se lo diga hoy?- Preguntó Misaki ilusionado._

_-¿Él qué?- Dijo Yuki confundido._

_-Te lo digo por ir a cenar a casa de mi hermano.- Dijo Misaki._

_-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Yuki que no sabía de que iba la conversación._

_-¿Cómo que para qué?- Preguntó Misaki empezando a mosquearse.- Para contarle lo que te estoy diciendo._

_-No me estás diciendo nada.-Dijo Yuki._

_-¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!- Dijo Misaki muy enfadado._

_-Niño, no me levantes la voz.- Dijo Yuki mirando seriamente a su amante._

**_Fin del Flash back._**

-Admito que teníamos un problema de comunicación y que era culpa mía.- Dijo Yuki.- Pero eso se puede solucionar, podemos ir a terapia de parejas si quieres. Estoy dispuesto a que una desconocida con bata blanca escuche nuestras intimidades por ti.

-Cariñ…Yuki, es definitivo.- Dije en un susurro.

-No lo voy a permitir.- Me dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas.- No me hagas esto, te lo pido de rodillas, yo, el famoso y orgulloso Eiri Yuki te lo pide de rodillas…no me dejes, por favor.- Me sorprendió mucho que se pusiera de rodillas, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que se le escapara una lágrima que rápidamente se limpió.

-Era muy importante para mí la opinión de mi nii-chan y tú me ignoraste.- Dije llorando, me dolía ver a la persona que amaba en ese estado.

-Sé que te he hecho mucho daño y no quiero volver a hacerte daño, por eso no he venido antes.- Me dijo Yuki todavía de rodillas.- He esperado estas dos semanas para no cagarla, sabía que si venía antes volvería a hacerte daño…pero ahora que estoy aquí no se como solucionar esto, necesito volver a ser feliz.

-Yuki…- Susurré su nombre, estaba volviendo a caer.

-Antes de que aparecieras en mi vida estaba amargado, no tenía a nadie y me sentía muy solo. Mi vida era triste y gris, para lo único que servía era para escribir. De pronto un día mientras iba a comprar tabaco me choqué con el amor de mi vida.- Yuki rompió a llorar, todavía no me creía que estuviera llorando, él no era así.- Si te soy sincero me pareciste un mocoso bastante guapo cuando te vi. "Este niño debe ser mío" es lo primero que pensé al ver tus ojitos verdes.

-Por favor, no sigas.- Le pedí al borde del llanto.

-Hacía mucho que no amaba a alguien y no recordaba como funcionaba esto de vivir en pareja. Por eso es muy posible que te haya hecho mucho daño, pero te juró que lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible.- Me dijo sin parar de llorar, esa imagen me partía el alma.- Antes de conocerte cada noche me acostaba con una persona, cuando apareciste todo eso se acabó, tu eras el único. Te juro por lo que más quieras que, con lo promiscuo que he sido, nunca te he sido infiel…ni siquiera se me a pasado por la cabeza.

-Yo también te he sido fiel y no me han dado un premio por ello.- Le dije, aunque no me gustaba decir esas cosas quería acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-N-no es lo mismo.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Cómo que no lo es? ¿Acaso tu eres mejor que yo?- Le dije enfadado, aunque me hubiera gustado colgarme de su cuello y besarle.

-Sabes que no quería decir eso.- Se puso de pie.

-¿A no? Pues me lo habrá parecido.- Le dije y me miró apenado.

-Misaki, mi amor.- Nunca me había llamado así, "mi amor", esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.- Tu no eres así, si quieres que me vaya y te deje para siempre solo dímelo.

-Vete y no vuelvas.- Le dije con el corazón roto, en ese momento me odié.

-Aunque me duela eso haré, si crees que así serás feliz respetaré tu decisión.- Me dijo.- Pero antes de que me vaya quiero que me des el último.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confundido.

-Quiero que el amor de mi vida me de el último beso.- Me dijo y yo obedecí. Junté mis labios con los suyos por unos segundos, no lo intensificamos, solo había sido un roce pero supo como todos los besos que nos habíamos dado.- Espero que seas feliz.

Me quedé solo, llorando y odiándome. Ya era definitivo, lo había perdido, no había marcha atrás y esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. Pensé que con eso se acabaría el sufrimiento, pero dolía más que todas las veces que Yuki me había ignorado. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, ahora no era momento de rendirme, tenía que seguir adelante con esto.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS Y NO VUELVAS!- Grité llorando pero para mi sorpresa no era Yuki.-Oh…Usagi-san…perdón te que confundido con otra persona.


	5. Chapter 5

** Akihiko**

-¿Por qué fuiste tantas veces a su casa?- Le pregunté, no me había gustado nada eso de la cama.

-Porque me enamoré de él nada más chocarme.- Me aclaró y de fondo se escuchó la puerta, Takahiro acababa de llegar y era mejor para todos terminar con la conversación. Ya sabía suficiente y no quería saber más, mi corazón no lo aguantaría.

-Será mejor que te laves la cara un poco, yo entretendré a Takahiro.- Le dije y antes de salir del baño me jaló de la manga de mi camise.

-Gracias por todo, Usagi-san.- Me dijo con una mirada tierna en la que me perdí por unos segundos.

-Misaki, ¿dónde estás?- Se oyó la voz de Takahiro y decidí salir del baño, dejando solo al menor. Encontró a Takahiro en la cocina, estaba preparando un té.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- Le pregunté a modo de saludo.

-Bastante bien, ¿cuándo has llegado?- Me preguntó.

-He llegado unos veinte minutos antes que tú.- Le aclaré.

-¿Dónde está Misaki?- Preguntó observando que no se encontraba conmigo.

-Estoy aquí.- Dijo Misaki entrando en la cocina.

-¿Te has aburrido mucho hoy?- Le preguntó Takahiro.

-No mucho, Nii-chan, aunque ya tengo ganas de que se acaben las vacaciones.- Dijo Misaki.

-Creo que eres el único adolescente que desea eso.- Le dije con una sonrisa y con un gran esfuerzo intentó devolvérmela, pero se notaba que estaba muy triste.

-Te noto triste.- Dijo Takahiro.-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No es nada, nii-chan.- Le respondió Misaki.- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Quieres tomarte una pastilla?- Preguntó Takahiro.

-No, ya se me pasará.- Respondió Misaki y Takahiro lo miró no muy convencido.

-Oye, Akihiko, ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer?- Me preguntó Takahiro de pronto.

-La verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Dije curioso.

-Ya que no tenéis nada que hacer los dos, podríais empezar con las clases particulares.- Dijo Takahiro sonriente.

-Por mi no hay problema.- Dije feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con mi pequeño.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Misaki.- Me vendrá bien despejarme un poco.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en mi apartamento nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro. Iba a tener a Misaki toda la tarde para mi solo, estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Nada más oír el timbre, bajé corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta lo antes posible, necesitaba verlo ya. Ahí estaba, la persona más bonita que había visto jamás, el niño de los ojos verdes, el que me hizo olvidar a mi amor por diez años, mi Misaki.

-Hola, Misaki, pasa.- Le invité a pasar haciéndome a un lado.

-Tienes una casa enorme.- Me dijo observándolo todo.- ¿Vives con alguien más?

-Vivo solo, lo que pasa es que me gusta tener mucho espacio.- Aclaré mientras me sentaba en el sofá y le invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y no te sientes solo?- Me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente.- Yo me paso todas las mañanas solo y es horrible.

-Cuando no estoy durmiendo estoy escribiendo, así que no me da tiempo a sentirme solo.- Le dije.

-¿Escribes?- Me preguntó. ¿Este niño en que mundo vive? Soy Usami Akihiko, el mejor escritor y no lo sabe.

-No te va mucho la lectura, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté.

-No, lo siento, lo único que leo son los mangas de The Kan y los libros de Eiri...- Hizo una pausa y suspiró.- Solo leo The Kan.

-Soy escritor, uno de los mejores pagados.- Dije orgulloso.- Aunque suele leerme el sector femenino.

-Eso es genial, si eres escritor debes conocer al que escribió "Más allá del amor"- Me dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

-Me he leído ese libro, el escritor es Eiri Yuki, ¿no?- Dije, Yuki…que casualidad.

-Es posible, me han dicho el libro está muy bien.- Me dijo.

-Es entretenido pero para mi ese escritor se ha vuelto un poco ñoño.- Le dije y volvió a mirarme a la cara.- Antes sus libros acababan muy mal y en "Más allá del amor" acabaron todos felices, me sorprendió eso.

-A mi no me parece ñoño.- Me dijo algo enfadado.- Me pareció un libro muy bonito.

-No, no lo conozco.- Le dije respondiendo a la pregunta que me había hecho antes.- Lo he visto en alguna entrega de premios y nos hemos saludado, pero no ha pasado de ahí.

-¿Te parece que empecemos con las clases?- Me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza. Aunque a Misaki le costaba entender algunas cosas hacía su mejor esfuerzo por aprovechar todas las clases.

Cuando acabamos lo acompañé hasta su casa y quedamos en volver mañana a repasar todas sus asignaturas. Esa noche no cené con ellos, preferí encerrarme a leer en mi estudio. Me acerqué a mi enorme estantería y cogí el libro que me había leído unos tres meses atrás cuando lo habían publicado. En la portada se podía leer "Más allá del amor" y el dibujo de un chico rodeando con sus brazos a una chica.

Me senté en mi cómodo sillón y abrí el libro. Casi nunca me paro a leer las dedicatorias, todavía no se por qué, pero hice una excepción.

_"Para ese par de ojos verdes que siempre están ahí"_

Era lo único que ponía, ni siquiera había escrito el nombre de la persona que poseía esos ojos. Misaki tiene los ojos verdes, pensé, y su ex se llama Yuki. No podía ser eso, Eiri Yuki era casi tan famoso como yo, era imposible que alguien como él fuera gay, aunque yo no era el mejor ejemplo. Además, ¿cómo sería posible que alguien como mi Misaki conociera a alguien como Eiri? Era imposible que fuera ese Yuki, además, él no era el único con ese nombre, hay mucha gente que se llama así. Definitivamente, era una locura que fuera ese Yuki, aunque Misaki hubiera defendido su libro. Preferí no darle más vueltas y me fui a la cama, mañana sería otro día.

Hice lo mismo que el día anterior, me paseé de arriba a bajo hasta que oí el sonido del timbre. Fui a abrir corriendo, por poco me mato por las escaleras, y me encontré con mi pequeño.

-Hola, Usagi-san.- Me dijo entrando en mi casa.- Ayer estuve repasando lo que me explicaste.

-¿En serio?- Le dije.- Si que eres trabajador.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, esta vez uno al lado del otro. Comencé a explicarle un poco de historia, no sé cuando pero en medio de la explicación noté que nuestras caras estaban muy cerca mirando al mismo libro. De repente levantó la vista del libro ya que me había quedado callado, acercó su rostro más al mio y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Me quedé en shock, no sabía que hacer. ¿Estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Mi dulce niño me estaba besando? Cuando noté su lengua sobre mis labios abrí la boca para poder profundizar el beso. Fue un beso con mucho cariño y a la vez cargado de pasión. Nos separamos para respirar y cuando volví a besarlo, nada más rozar sus labios me apartó con delicadeza.

-Lo siento.- Me dijo apunto de ponerse a llorar.- No debí hacerlo.

Iba a decirle que yo quería que lo hiciera cuando salió llorando de mi apartamento. Me paré un momento a pensar en lo que había pasado, cuando reaccioné salí corriendo detrás de él. Al salir del portal del edificio lo vi a lo lejos, estaba cruzando un paso de peatones. Estuve diez minutos corriendo detrás de él, pero me llevaba mucha ventaja. Me llevó por callejones estrechos y sucios, parecían atajos para llegar a algún lugar. Cuando salí de uno de esos callejones llegué a un barrio de clase bastante alta, parecido al que vivía yo. Misaki estaba en la puerta de un edificio llamando al timbre, pero parecía que nadie le abría. Era mi oportunidad para alcanzarlo, pero me paré en seco al ver que un coche negro aparcaba delante de la puerta del edifico. Un hombre rubio con gafas de sol que iba fumando miró sorprendido a Misaki y éste se abalanzó en los brazos de ese hombre mientras lloraba provocando que se le callera el cigarro de la boca.

-Mi Misaki…- Pude oír que decía ese hombre y yo solo quise que la tierra me tragara.


	6. Chapter 6

** Akihiko**

-Mi Misaki…- Pude oír que decía ese hombre y yo solo quise que la tierra me tragara.

-Yuki, lo siento.- Dijo Misaki mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de ese rubio.- Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- Preguntó el hombre sin dejar de abrazarlo. Yo decidí acercarme a la pareja.

-He besado a otro.- Dijo Misaki. Me dolió que yo fuera el "otro"

-Ya no importa.- Dijo el hombre que levantó la cabeza y me miró. En ese momento pude comprobar que era Eiri Yuki, el famoso escritor.- Lo importante es que ahora estás conmigo.

-Sí que importa.- Dijo Misaki sin parar de llorar.-Importa porque me ha gustado.

-Puedo hacer que te olvides de ese beso.- Dijo Yuki provocando que la alegría que me había invadido al oír que a **mi** pequeño le había gustado se esfumara.

-Misaki, es hora de que vayas a casa.- Intervine en la conversación.- Tu hermano se empezará a preocupar.

-¿Quién le ha dado vela en este entierro, Akihiko-san?- Me preguntó Yuki con voz cortante.

-Yuki, no le hables así.- Me defendió Misaki.- Él es muy bueno conmigo, en dos semanas me ha tratado mejor que tú en siete meses.

-Perdone, Akihiko-san, no era mi intención ofenderle.- Se disculpó Yuki, que aun abrazaba a Misaki, sin mirarme.- Misaki, quédate conmigo.

-No estoy seguro.- Dijo Misaki separándose de Yuki.- Me hiciste mucho daño.

-Mira, Misaki, me estás empezando a hartar.- Dijo Yuki enfadándose.- Fui un egoísta y un imbécil, lo acepto, pero deberías pensar también en lo que me has hecho tú.

-No te he hecho nada.- Se defendió Misaki intentando controlar su llanto.

-No tuviste ni valor de decirme a la cara que me dejabas.- Dijo Yuki.- Preferiste dejarme una nota, que por cierto tenía muchas faltas de ortografía, mientras yo estaba comprando tabaco. Luego te llamo y me dices que me odias, ¿cómo crees que me sentó eso?

-Tú me has dicho cosas peores.- Dijo Misaki.

-Yo nunca te he dicho que te odio, te he dicho muchas cosas y te he insultado de todas las formas posibles pero nunca te he dicho eso.- Dijo Yuki y pude ver como se le humedecían los ojos. De momento decidí no volver a intervenir.- A las dos semanas decido ir a buscarte para poder pedirte perdón y por poco me echas a patadas. Me he pasado casi todos los días pensando en ti y en lo idiota que fui al haberte tratado así, pero aun así he respetado tu decisión y no he vuelto a buscarte, entonces, ¡explícame por qué has vuelto si no es para quedarte! ¿No ves que esto me hace más daño?

-Yuki, lo siento pero vine sin pensarlo.- Dijo Misaki con los ojos hinchados.- Mis piernas me guiaron hasta aquí.

-Me hace daño verte si te vas a volver a ir.- Dijo Yuki.- Estaba intentando olvidarte, aunque sé que es imposible.

-¿Con quien me has estado olvidando?- Preguntó Misaki que había parado de llorar.

-No me he acostado con ninguna, si es eso a lo que te refieres.- Dijo Yuki.- Me duele que seas tan desconfiado.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- Preguntó Misaki y vi que me lo podían quitar.

-Misaki, te volverá a hacer daño.- Dije tomando a Misaki suavemente del brazo.- Te llevaré a casa.

-No le voy a volver a hacer daño.- Dijo Yuki.- Misaki, por favor, vuelve a mí.

-Probemos otra vez.- Dijo Misaki.- Usagi-san gracias por todo pero pasaré la noche con Yuki.

-¿Estás seguro?- Le pregunté, tenía ganas de partirle la boca al niño rubio ese.- No creo que sea buena idea.

-Me arriesgaré.- Dijo Misaki.

-Como quieras.- Le dije resignado, solo quería ir a mi casa a llorar.

-Yuki, voy entrando que seguro que tienes la casa hecha un asco.- Dijo Misaki y le quitó la llave al rubio para poder entrar, dejándome solo con el otro escritor.

-Más te vale que lo cuides bien.- Le dije y él volteó a mirarme.- Como me entere de que le haces daño vendré a partirte la cara y luego me llevaré a Misaki muy lejos de ti, concretamente, lo llevaré a mi cama.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- Me preguntó con esos ojos ámbar que se asemejaban tanto a los de un gato.

-Sí, te estoy amenazando.- Sin decir nada más me dirigí hasta mi casa para poder llorar junto a Suzuki-san, que al fin y al cabo era lo único que tenía.

**Misaki.**

No sabía si había hecho bien al volver con Yuki, tenía miedo. Miedo a que ya no sintiera eso que había sentido por Yuki desde la primera vez que lo vi. Cuando besé a Usagi-san sentí lo mismo que sentía cada vez que el rubio juntaba sus labios con los míos. Necesitaba comprobar que aun sentía eso por Yuki, si ya no lo sentía me iría con mi hermano. Tampoco sabía por qué había besado a mi sensei, sentí el impulso y acorté la distancia. Había sido un beso genial, como los de Yuki.

-¿De que conoces a Usami Akihiko?- Me preguntó Yuki cuando entró en la casa.

-Es amigo de mi hermano.- Le respondí.- Y también es mi sensei.

-No me cae bien.- Dijo Yuki.- Creo que le gustas, si quieres puedo ser yo tu sensei.

-No le gusto.- Dije dudando ya que Usagi-san había correspondido el beso.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?- Me preguntó y me abalancé sobre él para juntar nuestros labios. Profundizamos el beso entrelazando nuestras lenguas, ahí pude comprobar que sentía lo mismo que con Usagi-san. Tenía fuegos artificiales en el estomago. - ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora o deberíamos esperar?

-Ahora.- Le dije y me tumbó sobre el sofá para poder ir quitándome la ropa lentamente.

**Akihiko**

Me encontraba debajo de las sabanas llorando desesperadamente. Me habían quitado a **mi** niño, justo en el momento en que había probado sus suaves labios. Iba a ser una tortura no poder probarlos de nuevo. Ahora no me podía rendir, tenía que hacer que se enamorara de mí y olvidara a ese intento de escritor, yo soy mejor que él. Mañana iba a ser otro día, conseguiría hacerlo mío.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí al salón con solo una toalla cubriéndome la parte inferior. Vi que mi móvil emitía una lucecita, era un mensaje nuevo de un número desconocido, lo abrí.

_Adivina en la cama de quien está ahora. No quiero entretenerme más que voy a por la segunda ronda._

_ Un escritor de verdad._

Ese mensaje hizo que me hirviera la sangre, por eso decidí guardar el número, no me vendría nada mal. Esto iba a ser la guerra.


	7. Chapter 7

** Misaki**

Los días con Yuki se pasaban muy rápido, ya hacía cuatro meses de nuestra reconciliazión, habíamos vuelto a empezar pero al mismo tiempo todo era igual que antes. Eso a mi me gustaba y deseaba que nunca se acabara. Aunque ya no me trataba con frialdad e indiferencia no era cariñoso, pero no se le puede pedir peras al olmo. Yo era feliz de esa forma y tampoco necesitaba que Yuki se volviera acaramelado.

Desde que besé a Usagi-san yo me sentía muy incomodo con él, por eso era frío y cortante cuando estabamos juntos. No me gustaba tratarle así, no se lo merecía, pero no era capaz de olvidar ese beso que tanto me había gustado. Ya no iba tanto a su casa a estudiar por ese motivo, además, Usagi-san acababa de sacar un nuevo libro y estaba muy ocupado promocionandolo.

Paseaba por las calles de la ciudad de vuelta a mi casa, Yuki y yo habiamos decidido que por el momento seguiría viviendo con mi hermano, esta vez no queríamos forzar las cosas. Aunque ya no vivieramos juntos pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su casa.

Miraba los escaparates de las tiendas, todos estaban muy bien adornados. Se fijó en el de una librería. No pudo evitar que un libro me llamara la atención. Como llevaba dinero encima, entré en la libreria para comprar ese libro. Aunque odiaba leer nada más ver la portada de aquel libro sentí que debía leerlo, de hecho, me moría por llegar a casa y empezar a leer.

-Buenos días.- Saludé a la dependienta.

-Buenos días, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, estaba buscando un libro.- Le dije devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Qué libro de sea?- Dijo la joven dependienta.

-_"No quise evitar enamorarme de ti"_- Le dije algo sonrojado ya que el libro estaba dirigido al sector femenino.

-Muy bien, ahora se lo traigo.- Entró al almacén y en menos de un minuto salió con el libro en la mano. Era algo más gordo de lo que me había parecido en el escaparate, pero esta vez ese detalle no me asustó. Metió el libro en una bolsa y me cobró.- Aquí tiene el nuevo libro de Usami Akihiko.

-Muchas gracias.- Dije y salí de la tienda rumbo a mi casa.

** Akihiko.**

Ni estando enamorado de Takahiro lo había pasado tan mal. Todas las noches me tumbaba en mi cama y rompía a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que me vencía el sueño, así día tras día. Amaba a Misaki y él era muy feliz con ese imbécil. Ya había pasado cuatro meses desde que se había reconciliado y yo cada día que pasaba tenía menos esperanzas de que él volviera a mi. Volviera. Eso no estaba bien dicho, nunca había sido mío aunque eso era lo que quería creer.

Lo bueno de estar sufriendo por amor era que me daba inspiración para escribir, acababa de publicar un nuevo libro en apenas cuatro meses. Aunque hubiera cambiado todo eso por tener a Misaki entre mis brazos. No era justo, ¿por qué nunca podía ser correspondido? Esto ya lo había vivido antes, ¿por qué debía volver a pasar por este tormento Solo quería el amor de ese niño de mirada esmeralda, aunque sabía que eso era mucho pedir.

De vez en cuando me llegaban mensajes de Yuki, me decía lo feliz que era con el pequeño. Eso me hacía mucho daño, al principio los contestaba pero ya ni me molestaba en hacerlo, era inútil perder el tiempo. Aun me quedaban esperanzas de poder poseer a Misaki, me daba igual como sucediera, eso no me importaba, pero una vez lo tuviera no lo dejaría marchar nunca.

-¡Akihiko!- Entró Aikawa en el apartamento como solía hacer.- El libro está siendo un exito, ha sido el más vendido del mes.

-Lo suponía.- Me limité a contestarle.

-La semana que viene la vas a tener muy ocupada, irás a un programa de la tele a hablar sobre tu libro y tendrás una firma de autografos en la librería que más está vendiendo, ¿te parece bien?- Dijo Aikawa sonriente.

-No.- Le dije sin mirarla, estaba demasiado deprimido.

-No tienes elección, esto también forma parte de tu trabajo como escritor.- Dijo Aikawa.- Harás lo que te diga.

Si me hubiera dicho eso unos meses atrás la hubiera echado de mi casa a patadas, pero ahora no tenía fuerzas ni para balbucear algún insulto. La verdad era que ese niño me había cambiado más de lo que yo me imaginaba.

**Misaki.**

_Subió por las escaleras que llegaban hasta la azotea y ahí estaba ella, con ese vestido rosa, ahora roto gracias al forcejeo que había tenido con él unas horas antes. Ese_ _vestido rosa, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, el vestido que había caído en sus manos gracias a la casualidad. El vestido que no estaba destinado a ser de ella._

_-Lily, lo siento, no fue mi intención.- Murmuró con miedo, no quería oír lo que ella iba a decir. La conocía demasiado para saber que no iba a ser bueno._

_-Aunque no fuera tu intención lo has hecho y punto.- Dijo Lily tajante. No se dio la vuelta, tenía la vista fija en la gran ciudad que se extendía a sus pies.- No se puede_ _remediar._

_-Solo te pido una explicación.- Le pidió desesperado, deseaba que este tormento llegará a su fin de una vez. Era insufrible._

_-¿De verdad no te das cuenta?- Dijo Lily dandose la vuelta por fin, provocando que el vestido hondeara. Sus ojos eran el reflejo de la lástima y el cansancio.- ¿No te das cuenta?- Le repitió acercándose más a él.- Tu eres el otro._

_No lo pudo aguantar. Le temblaban las piernas y las manos, se sujetó como pudo en la pared para no desplomarse en el suelo. Le dio la sensación de que su corazón_ _ya no latía._

_-Por favor, dime que no es cierto.- Pidió intentando controlar que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos, el orgullo le impedía romper en llanto._

_-Es mucho mas cierto que lo nuestro.- Dijo Lily sin dejar de mirarlo de esa forma. Ella era así, podía ser la pesona más dulce del mundo pero con tan solo una frase_ _podía arrancarte el corazón de la forma más sádica y cruel.- ¿Y sabes por qué? Preguntó y él como pudo negó.- Porque no ha habído un "nuestro", esa ha sido una_ _película que te has montado tu y has sido feliz con eso, es triste y me da lástima pero eres tú el otro._

-¿Qué haces leyendo?- Me preguntó Yuki que acababa de salir de su estudio.- Eso no es muy normal en ti.

-He visto el libro y me ha dado curiosidad.- Le contesté.

-¿Y que libro es?- Preguntó Yuki sentandose a su lado en el sofá.

-_"No quise evitar enamorarme de ti"_- Dije deseando que no apareciera el nombre del autor en la conversación, Yuki odiaba a Usagi-san aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

-¿Ese no es el nuevo libro de tu sensei?- Preguntó Yuki frunciendo el ceño y yo me limité a asentir.- Tenemos que hablar, esto no funciona.- Me dijo de golpe y yo me temí lo peor.- Es mejor que lo dejemos estar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Misaki, te aprecio pero no te amo.

En ese momento deseé estar muerto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Misaki**

No dije nada. Callé y miré al suelo. _"Te aprecio pero no te amo"_. Me levanté y sin mirarle, cogí mi chaqueta y salí de su casa tranquilamente. _"Te aprecio pero no te amo"_. Caminé en silencio sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Llegué a una casa abandonada, o mejor dicho, a la casa abandonada. Entré en la casa y llegué hasta el salón. Observé la habitación evocando demasiados recuerdos felices, que ahora resultaban ser amargos. Las cortinas que en su día fueron blancas ahora eran grises y tenían demasiados agujeros. En el suelo solo había una manta con un estampado de flores que estaba llena de polvo. Todavía estaba aquella manta. La manta que fue testigo de todo lo que sucedío en esas cuatro paredes._ "Te aprecio pero no te amo"_. Me tumbé sobre esa manta, sin importarme el polvo o las arañas que andaban por ahí.

_"Te aprecio pero no te amo"_ Solo seis palabras habían sido suficientes para que toda mi felicidad se esfumara en un segundo. Estúpido Yuki, después de todo Usagi-san tenía razón. Me sentía idiota y útilizado. Me dolía mucho que me hubiera pillado tan de repente, me dolía no haberlo visto venir. Pero lo que más me dolía, por encima de todas las cosas, era que él no había venido detrás de mi.

Tenía la esperanza de que al salir de su casa él me siguiera y me dijera _"No te vayas así de enfadado, era una broma, imbécil, siempre te las tragas todas"_ o "_Te lo puedo explicar, no es por ti, el problema es mi hijo secreto"_ Solo quería que me diera una explicación, pero nada de eso había sucedido y ahora ahí estaba, solo y en este sitio. Mi cara estaba empapada a causa de las lágrimas. ¿Cuando había empezado a llorar? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

La melodía de mi móvil me hizo dejar de pensar en el _"Te aprecio pero no te amo"_ que me había dicho Yuki por un momento. Deseé que fuera él pidiendome que volviera, si me lo pidiera iría corriendo como un perrito faldero. Para mi desgracia no era él.

-Moshi, moshi.- Dije con la voz aguada.

-_Misaki, soy yo_.- Me dijo la voz de Usagi-san.- _Te estoy esperando, ¿no piensas venir?_

-Perdona Usagi-san, se me ha hecho tarde.- Respiré hondo intentando controlar mi llanto.- No creo que pueda ir, lamento no haberte avisado.

-_No pasa nada, Misaki._- Dijo Usagi-san.

-Nos vemos mañana, adios.- Quise colgar pero antes de eso me habló de nuevo.

-_¿Por qué lloras?_- Me preguntó de repente.

-No estoy llorando.- Negué lo evidente.

-_¿Es por su culpa?_- Me preguntó, su voz se notaba alterada.- _¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota?_

-¿A ti qué más te da?- Rompí a llorar amargamente, ya no lo soportaba más.

-_Todo de ti me importa_.- Me dijo.- _Misaki, te amo._

-¡MENTIRA!- Le grité.- Nadie me puede amar.

-_¿Por qué dices eso?_- Me preguntó.- _Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi._

-Eres un mentiroso.- Dije sin dejar de llorar.- Nadie me ha amado y nadie me amará. Sois todos unos mentirosos.

-_Misaki, no sé que es exactamente lo que ha pasado pero yo nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño_.- Dijo Usagi.- _Dime donde está e iré a por ti. Quiero consolarte._

-¡No quiero que me consueles!- Dijo Misaki.- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

-_¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?_- Me preguntó.

-Él lo sabía. Yuki sabía que me gustó el beso que nos dimos y como me ha pillado leyendo uno de tus estupidos libros me ha dejado.- Le dije todavía llorando.- ¡Por tu  
culpa Yuki ya no me ama!

-_Misaki...yo..._- Balbuceó Usagi.

-¡No quiero verte más!- Le grité para después colgar.

Estampé mi móvil contra la pared de esa horrible casa. Volví a llorar, esta vez más fuerte todavía. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo. ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas a Usagi-san? Él siempre había sido bueno conmigo y así era como se lo he agradecido. Aunque él tenía algo de culpa, al decirme esas cosas me había exaltado. No me esperaba que Usagi-san se me declarara. Tenía muy reciente lo de Yuki y aunque era cierto que había sentido algo por mi sensei, todavía era pronto para comenzar una relación con él. Espera un momento, ¿de verdad quería empezar una relación con él? Estaba hecho un lío.

** Akihiko.**

Después de hablar por telefono con Misaki me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía, si eso era posible. Mi niño de ojos esmeraldas ahora me odiaba sin motivo. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel conmigo? Ya era hora de ser feliz.

-Entraremos en directo en tres minutos.- Dijo la voz de Aikawa a mis espaldas.- ¿Estás listo?

-No quiero hacerlo.- Dije, no tenía ganas de salir por la tele después de lo ocurrido.

-Solo serán quince minutos.- Me dijo Aikawa.- Pon buena cara y di que te has esforzado mucho para que el libro sea un éxito.

-Buenas tardes a todos.- Dijo el presentador del programa que estaba sentado en un sofá que habían puesto en medio del plató.- Hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial, es conocido en todo Japón por ser uno de los mejores escritores de la historia del país. Tiene a todas las chicas locas por sus novelas y por él. No es nada más ni nada menos que Usami Akihiko.

Entré en el plató dibujando una sonrisa en mi cara. Saludé con una mano al público, me percaté de que todo eran mujeres pero es hecho no me sorprendió en absoluto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, sensei?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa el presentador y yo tomé asiento a su lado.

-Muy emocionado por mi nuevo libro.- Le dije sin borrar esa falsa sonrisa de mi cara, ¿qué más podía decir?

-Yo, personalmente, me lo he leído y me ha encantado.- _"Y yo voy y me lo creo"_ pensé, pero me limité a asentir con la cabeza para que continuara hablando.- Es uno de tus mejores libros.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.- Dije.- Es un libro muy especial para mi.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Me preguntó el presentador.- ¿_"No quise evitar enamorarme de ti"_ es diferente a tus anteriores libros?

-Ya lo creo que lo es.- Dije, se empezaba a poner interesante la conversación.- He puesto mucho de mi en este libro.

-¿De verdad? Eso es sorprendente.- Me dijo el presentador.- Hablanos un poco de Lily, es un personaje muy complejo.

-Lily es una chiquilla de apariencia dulce que te puede enamorar solo con un pestañeo.- Dije, era mi personaje favorito.- En el fondo ella puede llegar a ser muy fría y cruel, pero eso es algo de lo que ella no se suele percatar. Sabe que puede llegar a hacer daño, pero no sabe hasta que punto.

-Cierto, es justo lo que pensé cuando leí el libro.- _"Lo que tu digas, campeón"_ pensé sin borrar esa sonrisa.- Tu libro trata sobre un triangulo amoroso entre Hugo, Lily y Ronan, ¿qué nos puedes decir sobre ellos?

-Ronan conoce por casualidad a Lily y se enamora perdidamente de ella a primera vista.- Expliqué.- Se podría decir que Lily coquetea con él sin darse cuenta y le crea falsas esperanzas.

-¿Y que hay de Hugo?- Preguntó el presentador. _"¿No te has leido el libro, cretino? Deberías saberlo"_.

-Hugo es la actual pareja de Lily, pero Ronan no sabe que ella está con alguien.- Dije.- Y hasta aquí puedo hablar, no quiero destriparos el libro.

-La trama del libro es genial, de verdad lo digo.- Dijo el presentador y deseé que se callara de una vez.- ¿Te has inspirado en alguien para escribir este libro?

-Es una pregunta bastante personal.- Dije.- No suelo contestar este tipo de preguntas pero sí, me he inspirado en una persona muy especial para mi, aunque ahora no estamos en el mejor momento.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido de que dijera algo así, normal, no solía hablar de mi vida personal y mucho menos en la tele. Hasta yo me había sorprendido de que esas palabras hayan salido de mi boca.

-Pues...esperamos que eso se solucione...- Dijo el presentador sin salir de su asombro.

-Dudo mucho que se solucione, hoy he hablado con esa persona y ha sido muy doloroso.- Seguí hablando sin saber muy bien por qué decía estas cosas en directo.- No creo que me perdone algo que no estoy seguro de haber hecho.

** Misaki.**

_"Es cierto"_ pensé mientras veía la tele _"Usagi-san me ama de verdad"_

-Mañana por la mañana, el gran Usami Akihiko estará firmano libros en la librería "Marimo books".- Dijo el presentador.- Y aquí se acaba el programa de hoy, nos vemos mañana. Que pasen una buena tarde.

Era mi oportunidad, Usagi-san tenía que perdonarme.


	9. Chapter 9

** Misaki**

Dos paradas y ya todo acabaría. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar de mover la pierna, tenía ganas de que esto acabara. Se abrieron las puertas para luego volverse a cerrar. Una parada de metro y se lo diría. Miraba el reloj cada diez segundos. Iba bien de tiempo y deseaba que no hubiera demasiada gente. Se volvieron a abrir las puertas del metro y salí corriendo.

Subí las escaleras que daban a la boca del metro de tres en tres. Solo llevaba conmigo un paraguas y su libro. Mi barriga dolía por culpa de los nervios. No tenía mariposas en el estómago, tenía murciélagos. Por fin llegué a la librería. Estaba llena de gente, no cabía ni un alma. Como pude me abrí paso entre las personas que se encontraban allí. Ví a un empleado de la librería y me acerqué a él. Era bastante joven y sus orejas estaban adornadas con una gran cantidad de pendientes.

-Perdone, ¿me podría decir donde es la firma de libros?- Le pregunté y el volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, es en la planta de arriba.- Dijo señalando unas escaleras.- El escritor ya ha llegado así que no tardará en empezar a firmar.

-Muchas gracias.- Dije y subí las escaleras que me había indicado el empleado. Lo primero que ví fue una larga cola que daba a una mesa donde había alguien sentado, deduje que sería él. Me fijé en las personas que estaban haciendo cola, era yo el único hombre.- ¿Eres la última?- Le pregunté a una niña que no tendría más de trece años.

-¡Sí!- Me gritó eufórica.- ¡Voy a conocer a mi ídolo!

-Parece que hay mucha gente.- Le comenté a la niña.

-Sí, pero la espera merecerá la pena.- Me dijo muy ilusionada.- Lo veré de cerca.- Después de decir eso emitió una especie de chillido muy agudo.

-Me alegro por ti.- Me limité a decirle.

-¿No estás emocionado?- Me preguntó.

-Si te soy sincero estoy un poco nervioso.- Le confesé a aquella niña.

-¿Ya sabes que le vas a decir?- Me preguntó con ojos de fangirl.

-No estoy muy seguro.- Le contesté.

-Yo le voy a decir que soy su mayor fan y que me encantaría casarme con él.- Me dijo.- Por cierto me llamo Shizuka.

-Encantado, yo soy Misaki.- Le dije y la siguiente hora la pasé haciendo cola con Shizuka. Ella no paraba de hablar de lo bien que escribía y de cuantos hijos iba a tener con él, la verdad es que me estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza.

-No me lo creo.- Me dijo Shizuka cuando le tocó su turno. Se puso delante de la mesa y sin decir nada le dio el libro. Usagi-san la miró esperando a que le dijera su nombre provocando que se pusiera roja.- ¡TE QUIERO, CASATE CONMIGO!- Gritó dejandome muy sorprendido, le habían traicionado los nervios. Usagi-san enarcó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó Usagi-san.

-Shi-Shizuka.- Balbuceó ella poniendose aun más roja. Él le escribió algo en el libro y se lo devolvió.

- Lo siento, pero estoy casado con la literatura.- Le dijo Usagi-san guiñándole un ojo. Ya era mi turno, me acerqué mientras él se despedía de Shizuka que seguía roja por la vergüenza. Ya estaba delante de él cuando un segurata le llamó provocando que él se girará. Puse el libro encima de la mesa. Él se volvió a girar y cogió el libro sin mirarme. Abrió el libro y le quitó la tapa al boli.

-Pon que es para el idiota que ahora se ha dado cuenta de a quien ama de verdad.- Dije y él, sorprendido, levantó la vista de inmediato.

-Misaki...- Dijo.

-Por favor, perdoname, no quise decirte todo eso.- Le dije empezando a llorar.- Estuvo mal y de verdad que lo siento, me comporté como un idiota. No sé si podrás perdonarme, pero me he dado cuenta de que te quiero.

-Misaki, te amo.- Me dijo Usagi-san para luego besarme.

_**2 años después.**_

-Misaki despierta.- Me dijo una voz mientras me apartaban el pelo de la cara. Abrí los ojos y sonreí al ver de quien se trataba.- Esta noche es la celebración de mi premio y como no aparezcas volveré a casa.

-Allí estaré a las ocho.- Le dije mientras bostezaba.

-Pues me voy.- Dijo y me besó como solo él sabía hacer.- Nos vemos esta noche.

-Hasta esta noche, Usagi-san.- Dije mientras veía como se marchaba.

Desde hacía cuatro meses me había mudado a casa de Usagi-san, mi novio desde aquel día en la firma de libros, ya que mi nii-chan se había casado y yo no quería ser un estorbo. Si antes había mucho sexo en nuestra relación, ahora que viviamos juntos Usagi-san no me perdonaba ninguna noche.

Me levanté de la cama dando un salto, me duché y desayuné. Hoy me tocaba ir a pie a la universidad, ya que Usagi-san iba a estar muy liado. Las clases se me pasaron muy rápidas, menos la de literatura. Salí de la universidad corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo a la celebración del premio.

** Akihiko.**

Lo que más odio en este mundo son los editores y las celebraciones, por eso ese día se me hizo eterno. Me pasé la mañana con Aikawa en el hotel mientras lo preparaban todo. Yo no hacía nada ahí, solo estaba sentado en una de las cómodas sillas que habían en ese hotel.

-¿Me puedo ir ya?- Le pregunté a Aikawa una vez más.

-Ya te he dicho que debes quedarte.- Me dijo Aikawa.- Misaki tiene que venir nada más acabar las clases, aunque te vayas no podrás verle.

-Pero quiero ir a recogerle.- Dije levantándome de la silla.- Me voy.

-No te vas.- Dijo Aikawa empezando a cabrearse.

-Yo aquí no pinto nada.- Le dije.

-Si estás aburrido sube a la habitación que tiene reservada Isaka.- Me dijo la editora.- Pero ni se te ocurra salir del hotel.

-Lo intentaré.- Dije mientras salía de ese salón y me metía en el ascensor. Primera planta, segunda planta y tercera planta. Bajé del ascensor y busqué la habitación 304. Llamé a la puerta y me abrió Asahina, el secretario de ese individuo.- Me aburría y me han dicho que viniera aquí.

-Esto no es una sala de juegos.- Dijo Isaka que acababa de asomarse.

-Gracias a mi ganas mucho dinero, divierteme.- Le dije con una de mis sonrisas arrogantes.

-Pasa pero no molestes.- Dijo Isaka mientras me miraba mal.

-Yo nunca molesto.- Le contesté mientras me ponía cómodo en el sofá. En ese momento me sonó el móvil, leí el nombre que estaba escrito en la pantalla y contesté.-Misaki, ¿ya has acabado?

-_Sí, ya estoy en la recepción._- Me respondió Misaki.

-Ahora bajo.- Dije y colgué.

-¿Ya te vas?- Me preguntó Isaka.- Si que ha sido corta tu visita.

-Me quedaría con vosotros dos un poco más.- Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.- Pero no quiero presenciar una escena porno entre el jefe y el secretario.

** Misaki.**

Estaba esperando en la recepción del hotel. Todo el mundo iba elegante y yo tenía la sensación de que desentonaba mucho en ese lugar. ¿Donde estaría Usagi-san? Saqué mi móvil y lo llamé.

-_Misaki, ¿ya has acabado?_- Me preguntó cuando contestó.

-Sí, ya estoy en la recepción.- Le respondí.

-_Ahora bajo_.- Me dijo para luego colgarme. Odiaba que me hiciera eso, siempre me dejaba con la palabra en la boca. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando una voz me llamó, esa no era la voz de Usagi-san y yo sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.- Yuki.- Susurré antes de girarme y mirar esos ojos dorados que no había visto en dos años.


	10. Chapter 10

** Misaki.**

-Yuki.- Susurré antes de girarme y mirar esos ojos dorados que no había visto en dos años.

-Misaki.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.- Me alegro de verte, ¿cómo te va?

-Bi-bien.- Le dije tartamudeando. Esto estaba mal, en cualquier momento aparecería Usagi-san y montaría una de sus escenas de celos.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Me han invitado a la fiesta de tu novio, he intentado inventarme una excusa pero los de la editorial se han puesto muy pesados.

-¡Misaki!- Oí la voz de Usagi-san a mis espaldas.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Lo han invitado a tu fiesta y nos hemos encontrado.- Le dije para que se tranquilizara, pero no hizo efecto.

-No te preocupes, no voy a intentar nada con tu Misaki.- Dijo Yuki.

-¿Estás con alguien?- Pregunté curioso y eso hizo que Usagi-san se enfadara más.

-Sí, desde hace seis meses salgo con un chico.- Dijo Yuki.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido contigo?- Preguntó Akihiko de malas formas.

-Es demasiado escandaloso y no sabe comportarse en un sitio como este.- Dijo Yuki frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud del otro escritor.- Además, es cantante y mañana tiene concierto, debe de estar ensayando ahora.

-Lo que tu digas.- Dijo Usagi-san y me cogió la mano.- Si necesitas algo pídelo en recepción, paga la editorial.

-Me alegro de verte, Yuki.- Le dije antes de que mi pareja me llevara tirandome del brazo hasta el ascensor.

-Vamos con Isaaka.- Dijo Akihiko de forma seca.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?- Le pregunté.- Simplemente me he encontrado con un amigo que no veía desde hace tiempo, no hay por qué enfadarse.

-No es un amigo, es la persona con la que te acostabas.- Dijo y yo arrugué el entrecejo.

-Te elegí a ti, así que no te pongas celoso.- Le dije para que se tranquilizara.

-Me elegistes porque él te dejó.- Me dijo y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, él bajó pero yo me quedé dentro.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- Le pregunté dolido.- ¿Crees que eres el segundo plato? Si de verdad crees eso es que eres un idiota.- Le dije y pulsé el botón que me llevaría de vuelta a la planta baja. Las puertas se cerraron sin que le diera tiempo a volver a entrar.

Volví al hall del hotel y allí me volví a encontrar con el que en su día fue mi pareja. Me miró extrañado ya que acababa de subirme con Usagi-san, aunque no tardó en deducir lo que había pasado.

-Habéis discutido por mi culpa, ¿no?- Me dijo el rubio.

-No ha sido por tu culpa.- Le dije suspirando.- Ha sido por su culpa.

-Si tiene celos es porque se siente inseguro, deberías hablar con él y decirle que le quieres.- Me dijo Yuki sorprendiendome.

-¿Por qué debería seguir el consejo de la persona que nunca ha dicho un te quiero?- Le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Te sorprendería lo que he cambiado.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Es una idiotez, él ya sabe que le quiero.

-¿Estás seguro, Misaki?- Me preguntó.- ¿Recuerdas por qué te enfadaste conmigo?

-Porque no me dabas cariño y nunca demostrabas que me querías.- Le dije en un murmullo.

-Te hartaste y te fuiste dejando una nota.- Me dijo, pero no era ningún reproche.- Usami-san también se puede hartar algún día de estos y se buscará a otro como hiciste tú, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-Claro que no quiero eso.- Dije empezandome a asustar.

-Pues aun estás a tiempo de evitarlo.- Me dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.- Sube y habla con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sin decir nada más subí al ascensor y apreté el botón que me llevaría a la planta en la que se encontraba mi Usagi-san. Era increible que ese fuera el mismo Yuki que el de dos años atrás, se le veía muchísimo más maduro y más alegre. Seguro que era por su actual pareja. Sin poder evitarlo esbocé una sonrisa al pensar que por fin mi antigua pareja era feliz.

** Akihiko.**

Era idiota y una vez más la había cagado con Misaki. No tenía porque sentirme celoso por ese intento de persona, ese rubio era el pasado y yo ahora era el presente. Ahora Misaki solo tenía ojos para mí, estaba seguro de que era así, aunque a veces esa seguridad desaparecía y comenzaban las dudas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Nada más cerrarse las puertas del ascensor tuve el impulso de bajar por las escaleras para alcanzar a Misaki pero lo reprimí, si hacía eso lo único que conseguiría sería hacer enfadar más al pequeño de ojos verdes y no quería eso.

Me senté en el suelo del pasillo deseando que no ocurriera nada entre ese escritor y mi Misaki. Los celos me estaban poniendo de mal humor y provocaban que mi pulso se acelerara. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apareció por ellas Misaki.

-Usagi-san, lo siento.- Me dijo mientras yo me levantaba del suelo y corría a abrazarlo. No entendía por qué me decía esas palabras.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Le pregunté sin romper el abrazo.

-Porque nunca te demuestro cuanto te quiero y te irás con otro.- Me dijo Misaki comenzando a llorar.

-Nunca, escuchame bien, nunca me iré con otro.- Le dije para luego darle un beso corto en los labios.- Tú eres el único al que amo, además, el que debe pedir disculpas no eres tú. Me he comportado como un idiota por culpa de mis celos.

-No quiero que tengas celos ni seas inseguro.- Me dijo sin dejar de llorar.- Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho.

-Misaki, ¿qué te pasa hoy?- Pregunté riendo ya que él nunca decía ese tipo de cosas.

-Nada, solo quiero que no se te olvide que te quiero.- Me dijo y yo le sequé las lágrimas.

Después de mi fiesta me volví a encontrar con el ex-novio de mi Misaki. Me acerqué a agradecerle que hubiera venido, pura cortesía, en verdad quería meterlo en un saco lleno de ladrillos y lanzarlo al mar.

-¿Qué te a parecido la fiesta?- Le pregunté.

-Había bastante gente.- Me dijo con semblante serio, pero no amenazador.- Enhorabuena por el premio.

-Gracias.

-Debes de estar de buen humor. Ganas un premio y tu pareja te confiesa sus sentimientos, estoy seguro de que hoy ha sido un gran día para ti.- Me dijo sonriendo de lado y con algo de nostalgia.- No le hagas daño a Misaki ni lo dejes escapar, no seas tan tonto como yo.

-¿Cómo sabes que Misaki me ha dicho eso?- Le pregunté confundido.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.- Me dijo volviendo a sus semblante serio.- Me están esperando.

Me dijo y me dejó allí parado pensando. En ese momento me di cuenta que era yo el que había ganado la guerra y que él, mi rival, de alguna forma me había ayudado a ganar. Me sentí muy agradecido, aunque me seguía pareciendo idiota. Observé como Yuki, la persona que había hecho posible que Misaki fuera mi pareja, se alejaba cogido de la mano de un chico con el pelo de rosa. Sonreí y fui a buscar a Misaki para poder darle todo el amor que se merecía.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! ^^**

**Bueno, nada, solo decir que este es el capítulo final. Me parece que me ha quedado un poco raro, pero espero que os guste de todas formas.**

**También quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que han seguido este fic y que han dejado reviews. Me da un poco de pena tener que acabarlo, pero no podía alargarlo más.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**Besos :D**

* * *

** Yuki.**

-Yuki, ¿tu me quieres?- Me preguntó mi niño rosa.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- Le pregunté.

-Te noto raro desde hace unos días y seguro que es porque ya no me quieres.- Me dijo Shuichi mientras rompía a llorar.

-Lloras demasiado y te preocupas por cosas tontas.- Le dije.- Hace unos días me encontré con alguien que no veía desde hace mucho.

-¿Echas de menos a esa persona?- Me preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

-No es eso, lo único es que me he puesto nostálgico.- Le contesté, aunque en verdad sí que echaba de menos a esa persona.

-¿Y por qué no vas a verle?- Me preguntó.- Si estás nostálgico deberías hablar con él.

-No, es mejor así.- Le dije y le robé un beso.

-Yuki, ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?- Me preguntó inocentemente. Claro que me acordaba, me era imposible olvidar ese día.

-Lo recuerdo un poco.- Le dije para hacerlo enfadar.- Salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con la letra de una canción con demasiadas faltas de ortografía.

-¡Yuki, eres cruel!- Me gritó haciendo un puchero.

**Esa noche no había dormido nada por culpa del trabajo. Mi editora me estaba matando a trabajar y aunque le diera largas no conseguía deshacerme de ella facilmente. Lo** **único que podía quitarme el estrés que había acumulado a lo largo de las últimas dos semanas era fumar un rato y, para mi desgracia, por culpa del trabajo no me había** _**dado cuenta de que se me había agotado el tabaco. **_

_**Con toda la pereza del mundo me vestí decentemente para poder salir a la calle. Con lo cansado que estaba lo único que podía hacer era ir en coche, así que cogí las llaves y me dirigí hacia la tienda. Cuando encontré sitio para aparcar cerca de mi destino, me bajé del coche y andé lo poco que quedaba hasta llegar a la tienda. Iba distraido pensando en mis cosas que no me fijé y me choqué contra alguien.**_

_**-¿Estás ciego o qué?- Le pregunté con mi habitual mal humor, lo único que quería era fumar y dormir. El chiquillo con el que había chocado cayó al suelo y me miró algo asustado.**_

_**-Lo siento.- Dijo en un susurro mientras se agarraba el pie.**_

_**-¿Te duele el pie?- Le pregunté arqueando una ceja.-Solo un poco.**_

_**-Lo que me faltaba...- Murmuré y le ayudé a levantarse. Apoyado en mí se dejo guiar hasta mi coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.- Espera un momento, tengo que comprar algo.**_

_**-¿Tardarás mucho?- Me preguntó con la mirada cristalizada.- Duele un poco.**_

_**-Esta bien, podré prescindir del tabaco.- Dije para luego subirme al coche. Esa mirada verde me había convencido.- Te llevaré a mi casa para ver ese pie.**_

_**-¿Eres médico?- Me preguntó dudoso y yo reí.**_

_**-No, pero te daré algo para el dolor.- Le dije y me miró desconfiado.**_

**El trayecto hasta mi casa fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. El chiquillo me miraba de reojo con algo de timidez mientras que con una mano se acariciaba** _**el pie como si de esa manera pudiera aliviar un poco el dolor. Se quedó muy sorprendido al ver mi casa y yo sonreí orgulloso.**_

_**-Es una casa muy grande.- Dijo en un susurro.**_

_**-Me gusta tener espacio.- Le dije y luego le señalé el sofá.- Sientate ahí.**_

_**-No es necesario que me de nada, ya casi no me duele.- Me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que me faltara el aire durante un segundo. Le toqué el pie e hizo una mueca de dolor.**_

_**-Ya veo, pequeño mentiroso.**_

_**Al día siguiente volvió a mi casa para agradecerme el haber cuidado de él. Le invité a pasar y a tomar algo, tuve suerte y aceptó. Volvió más veces y yo con mucho gusto le abrí las puertas de mi casa. Ya no podía hacer nada, me había enamorado de él y lo único que deseaba era pasar tiempo con Misaki.**_

-¡Yuki!- Me llamó Shuichi desde el dormitorio. Tardé un rato en ir hacia donde él se encontraba, estaba escribiendo y él sabía que eso era sagrado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, bastardo?- Le dije arrugando el entrecejo. No debía molestarme cuando estaba trabajando.

-Estoy preocupado.- Me dijo tumbado en la cama y escondiendo la cara en un cojín.- Tengo que componer y no me viene la inspiración.

-Si vas a pedirme que te la escriba yo la canción estás perdiendo el tiempo.- Le dije.- Ya tengo bastantes cosas que hacer como para tener que solucionarte los problemas.

-No, no es eso.- Me dijo descubriendo su rostro.- ¿Tú que haces cuando no se te ocurre nada?

-Dar un paseo.- Le dije y me miró confundido.- Al pasear te distraes y los problemas se ven desde otro punto de vista, haciendo que no parezcan tan grandes. Ya verás como eso te anima.

-¡Yuki, eres genial!- Me dijo abrazandome y le devolví el abrazo brevemente.

_**-¡No puede ser!- Dije aporreando la mesa.**_

_**-¿Puedes hacer el favor de dejar de gritar?- Me pidió Misaki entrando en mi estudio.**_

_**-Es que no se me ocurre nada y mi editora vendrá mañana.- Le dije molesto.- La voz de esa mujer cuando se enfada me irrita.**_

_**-¿Sabes qué te vendría bien?- Me preguntó.- Despejarte y olvidarte de todo esto.**_

_**-Eso es fácil de decir pero...**_

_**-Debes pasear.- Me dijo acariciándome el pelo.- Al pasear te distraes y los problemas se ven desde otro punto de vista, haciendo que no parezcan tan grandes.**_

_**-Vale, saldré a pasear pero con una condición.- Le dije ya más alegre.**_

_**-¿Qué condición?**_

**-Tú vienes conmigo.- Sin decir nada más lo arrastre fuera y comenzamos a dar un paseo muy largo. No supe muy bien dónde estábamos cuando comenzó a llover. No teníamos** _**con qué cubrirnos y acabamos empapados.**_

_**-Mira, Yuki.- Me dijo señalando una vieja casa.- Parece que está abandonada, podremos refugiarnos de la lluvia ahí.**_

**Entramos en aquella casa llena de polvo y telarañas. Nos dirigimos a lo que suponiamos que debía ser el salón y nos quedamos de pie mirando a nuestro alrededor. Habían **_**unas cortinas viejas y grises, aunque seguramente en su día no eran de ese color.**_

_**-¿Nos sentamos?- Me preguntó ese joven que me volvía loco.**_

**-El polvo se apegará a nuestra ropa mojada.- Le dije y encontré en un rincón de la habitación una manta con un estampado de flores que parecía casi nueva.- Sentemonos **_**sobre esta manta.**_

_**-¿Qué hace aquí?- Me preguntó curioso como si yo lo supiera.- No parece vieja.**_

**-Eso da igual, sientate conmigo.- Le dije colocando la manta en el suelo. Hizo lo que le había pedido y tumbados como nos encontrabamos comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente.** _**Él estaba muy nervioso y lo noté.- Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.**_

_**-Yo quiero hacerlo, pero...- Me dijo poniéndose rojo mientras yo marcaba su cuello.**_

_**-Sé que es tu primera vez, seré gentil.- Le dije para luego añadir.- Solo si tu quieres hacerlo.**_

**-Sí que quiero, Yuki, hazlo.- Me dijo y cumplí lo pedido. Sobre esa manta lo hice mío y recorrí su piel marcándola a mi paso. Así como estabamos, desnudos y sudados, me** _**armé de valor y se lo pedí.**_

**-Misaki, ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?- Le pregunté deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Al principio se lo pensó un poco pero luego asintió sonriendo y haciendome **_**muy feliz.**_

-Cualquier día de estos me voy y no me vuelves a ver más.- Me amenazó Shuichi enfadado.

-¿Y dónde irás?- Le pregunté.- Tu madre se moriría del susto si te viera aparecer por su casa, ahora que se han librado de ti...

-¡Imbécil, llorarás cuando me vaya!- Dijo Shuichi.

-No te enfades.- Le dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Me enfado porque siempre le haces caso a él y pasas de mí.- Me dijo Shuichi bastante enfadado.- Aquí lo único que vale es lo que dice Tohma Seguchi, pues no, yo también cuento.

-Siempre te enfadas por idioteces.- Le dije perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-No son idioteces, siempre te dejas influenciar por él y lo peor de todo es que no te das cuenta.- Me dijo y salió dando un portazo. Me sentí mal porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

**Me había dejado. Me lo merecía por idiota, me había comportado como un imbécil y ahora estaba en esa situación. Me quería morir, mi pequeño Misaki se había ido dejando** **solo una nota. ¿Podía ser la vida más cruel? Era cruel, pero no injusta. Para mí era justo el haberme quedado solo. Ese día fui a su casa y discutí con él. Ahora si que eradefinitivo, se había acabado todo o eso fue lo que creí en ese momento. Ya hacía dos semanas de eso y todavía no podía asimilarlo. Para mi sorpresa ese día Misaki apareció** _**delante de mi puerta, pero no vino solo, le seguía un intento de persona; Usami Akihiko.**_

**Pero el que ganó y recuperó el amor de ese niño fui yo, no él. Yo era el vencedor, disfruté de mi victoria durante el poco tiempo que pude. El día que me reconcilié con Misaki** _**le hice mío y más tarde, sin perder el tiempo, fui a contarselo a Tohma.**_

_**-¿Has vuelto con él?- Me preguntó sorprendido. Yo esperaba que se alegrara por mí, pero no fue así.- ¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque le quiero.- Le dije y frunció el ceño.**_

**-Eso ya lo sé, lo que no tengo claro es que él te quiera a ti.- Me dijo y le miré comenzando a mosquearme, sabía que lo que iba a decirme a continuación no me iba a gustar** _**nada.-Tengo entendido que se ha estado viendo con Usami Akihiko,¿no es así?**_

_**-Sí, pero fue un beso tonto.- Le dije para que se callara.**_

**-Oh, se han besado y todo.- Me dijo formando una sonrisa de lado.- Quiero lo mejor para ti, Eiri, por eso quiero que te alejes de ese niño. Solo es un crío que no sabe lo que** _**quiere y te va a hacer daño, olvidate de él y busca a otro.**_

**-No puedo hacer eso, él es mi mundo.- Le dije ofendido por lo que acababa de decir.- Desde que me dejó lo he pasado muy mal, ahora que vuelvo a tenerlo no voy a echarlo** _**todo a perder.**_

**-Ha besado a ese escritor.- Me dijo levantándose de su silla y acercándose a mí.- No parece ser del tipo de chicos que besan a cualquiera, si lo ha hecho es por algo y puede** _**llegar a repetirlo. Te acabará dejando por él.**_

**Salí de su despacho muy enfadado, Tohma se estaba comportando como un idiota y por su culpa me estaba poniendo celoso. Pasaron los días y seguí dándole vueltas a lo que** **me había dicho mi cuñado. No tenía sentido, Misaki me quería y no me iba dejar por ese escritor. Entré en mi casa esperando el recibimiento de Misaki, pero no me dijo nada.** _**Se encontraba muy concentrado leyendo.**_

_**-¿Qué haces leyendo?- Le pregunté sorprendido.- Eso no es muy normal en ti.**_

_**-He visto el libro y me ha dado curiosidad.- Le contesté.**_

_**-¿Y que libro es?- Le pregunté sentandome a su lado en el sofá.**_

_**-"No quise evitar enamorarme de ti"- Me dije algo nervioso..**_

**-¿Ese no es el nuevo libro de tu sensei?- Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño y él se limitó a asentir.- Tenemos que hablar, esto no funciona.- Le dijo de golpe. Algo dentro de mi se** _**había roto al enterarme de quién era el autor de ese libro, en ese momento supe que Tohma tenía razón.- Es mejor que lo dejemos estar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Misaki, te aprecio pero no te amo.**_

**Esa fue la mentira que le conté para que se fuera de mi casa. Amaba a ese muchacho pero si él quería a ese Usami yo no podía retenerlo junto a mí haciéndolo infeliz. Si** _**de verdad quieres a alguien déjalo ir, eso me parecía una mierda pero no me quedaba otra.**_

**"¿He hecho bien?" Era la única pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza. Desde el día anterior esa pregunta me estaba matando. Decidí encender la tele para distraerme un** _**rato, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.**_

**-Les informamos de un nuevo cotilleo sobre la vida amorosa de uno de los hombres más guapos de todo Japón.- Dijo la presentadora del programa. "Que asco, un programa** _**de cotilleos" pensé, pero antes de cambiar de canal escuché las siguientes palabras que me obligaron a seguir viendo esa basura de programas.- El gran Usami Akihiko es gay y está saliendo con un menor de edad. Aquí les dejamos las imagenes que hemos obtenido de la pareja en medio de su firma de libros. **_

_**Después de ver esas imagenes pude responder a la pregunta que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza. "Sí, he hecho bien". Él iba a ser muy feliz y yo debía resignarme.**_

-Yuki.- Me llamó Shuichi en un susurro, haciendo que yo me volteara a mirarlo.- ¿Tú me amas?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Le dije mientras lo acercaba más a mi cuerpo para abrazarlo.

-A veces no lo tengo muy claro, me cuesta ver lo que sientes.- Me confesó cabizbajo.

-Tonto, si no te amara no dejaría que vivieras en esta casa gorroneándome a diario.- Le dije y supe que esa era la respuesta que él quería ya que buscó mis labios para atraparlos en un beso.

FIN.


End file.
